Revelations Of a New Sort
by Kingdomchan
Summary: There's a new girl at the BPRD. No one knows her real name, where she comes from, or her real age. They're not even sure about her powers! She seems to have a cloudy past and more power than she lets on. After HB2. Crappy summary, SORRY! :D
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and I sincerely hope I portray all the characters correctly. I own nothing but my OCs, the plot, and my own Awesome Sauce.

Rate, Review, & Enjoy.

Things were running amok at the BPRD. They were getting a new agent, or rather, hiring one to be precise. As most can imagine, and others could see, the four returnee agents weren't very pleased with this; Hellboy especially. He'd been pacing for about two hours in the room he shared with Liz (which was cleaner due to raising their twins, or messier actually—depended on how you looked at it). He'd been sent out of the room after the twins spontaneously combusted and ran out of their room, giggling. It'd taken three hours to catch them as no one could really help, what with not being fire-proof and all.

Manning had a fit when he the damage costs were tallied up; a grand $6,822. Apparently Manning's office was _particularly_flammable. When he'd yelled at Hellboy, the twins had returned to Liz, who had scolded them with a smile on her face.

She didn't really like Manning either. The way people shunned them—she was used to that; all the pictures that seemed to end up on the Internet, Photobucket in particular—she was adjusting well to that; but the name-calling? Honestly. It was just so immature and becoming so annoying with his constant repetition of his favorite F word. Freak. She hated that term even more than "fire starter", and that was quite a lot. She'd asked him to stop using the word near the children—they didn't need that so early on. His reply? "Why should I do anything for you, freak? You know how much pressure I'm under?! Or mad Washington is with me right now?!" He had continued to rant until the twins had set themselves on fire to see the colors, which made Manning shriek quite femininely. He avoided her for a week after that.

Abe Sapien, or "Blue" as Hellboy affectionately called him, was worried about the already tense atmosphere. He'd been withdrawing from the others since the Golden Army incident. Especially from Red (Hellboy) since he kept trying to cheer him up and his emotions were pretty much going to hell in a hand basket anyway. Liz understood, to an extent; she'd almost lost Hellboy. She knew how scary and sad everything seemed when your lover had a serious chance of not making it. That was where her understanding ended. Hellboy had lived, they frequently expressed how they felt about one another (good or bad), and he had two beautiful children. Nuala had not survived, he had not ever _really _told her how he'd felt, and he would never see the children they might've had. Seeing Hellboy's children both warmed and saddened him for this reason. But sad though he may be, Abe could find some happiness in researching various for Dr. Krauss.

Johann Krauss never asked Abe how he felt or if he wanted to drink his troubles away. He didn't care about those things and, having lost his wife, had decided to let Abe mourn in his own way rather than try to intervene. He had intervened enough, he'd thought; his decision to wait and plan their next move had almost cost them Hellboy. Krauss was still a reasonably new member of the team and as such, was vaguely worried that a new addition to their already tipsy ((in the off balance sense, not the drunk sense)) team would just make things worse.

"Already have a nanny," Red muttered, arm crossed and a cigar already half-chewed through. Liz elbowed him the gut and handed him his daughter, who proceeded to set herself on fire—as was both of the twins' new favorite thing to do. His son was holding Liz's hand, finger really, and sucking on his thumb. Both twins loved that Daddy couldn't set himself on fire and hat Mommy could, but that Daddy was fire-proof and made funny faces at them while on fire.

"It's not a nanny, it's a kid," Manning said absently, reading through the newbie's file. Abe looked over his shoulder to read the file; Manning was oblivious to this and Krauss was facing the lift with ramrod posture.

Name: Ba'al, Tien, Sekhmet, Aiwaiwa, Lisha, Airi, Cara, Chandrakanta, Sarah-Maude, Ugra, Adimu, Anup, Kakahi, Agilolf, Bhairavi, Hiwahiwa, Devakanta, Perdita

Age: N/A

Gender: Female

Place of Origin: N/A

Skin Color: Pale

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Color: Dark Red

Height: 5 ft, 6 in

Weight: N/A

Hobbies: N/A

Power: Under Observation

Specialty: Ancient Myths & Folklore, Guns, finding the impossible

""finding the impossible"?" Abe asked, curiosity growing. "That's not a category of expertise," Manning said, becoming flustered and throwing the file at Abe, who fumbled but caught it without losing a page. "What idiot put that on there?!"

Abe opened the file to read it again, to be certain. It was a good five minutes of silence before the others looked at him in concern. "Agent Sapien, what is the matter?" Krauss asked. "Her names," Abe stated simply, reading them and trying to translate all of them. "I can't translate them all, but most are old and they seem to come from everywhere!"

"Whoa, name_s_?!" Hellboy said, just tuning into the conversation then. "As in, more than one?" His daughter was currently seeing if she could burn his hair, but no avail. "That is the general meaning of a plural, Agent Hellboy," Krauss stated offhand, looking at the file with Abe. Hellboy glared at the nanny and muttered some words that weren't for use in polite society. Liz elbowed him again. "Not around the kids," she hissed at him, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Ah ha!" Abe exclaimed, sitting down in a conveniently placed cushy couch (uncommon for the lobby but not unappreciated, as there were a few of them there). He found a crumpled up note that looked like something had tried to eat it and decided not to. Bite marks included. Thankfully, Abe didn't get anything the note—too old, but he did not that it was in Egyptian hieroglyphics which had been translated on another, newer page behind it. "What is it, Agent Sapien?" Krauss asked, turning to look at him as he refused to leave his spot, wanting to be ready to greet the new agent.

"There's a crumpled up page with its translations on a newer page here. Her names!" He proceeded to list them off to the others. After a few moments, Hellboy got an excited look on his face. "Perdita? Off 101 Dalmatians!? I used to _love_ that movie!" he exclaimed. Liz gave him a look. "Thought you were a cat lover," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Uh, I am, I just… like the movie… Ow!" His daughter had gotten bored with trying set him on fire and had moved on to hair pulling, the all-time favorite of children everywhere.

"What her many names mean, Agent Sapien?" Krauss asked, being too polite to just take the paper from him as Manning was currently tempted to. Abe looked down at the page again and cleared his throat.

**Ba'al** – Male – Phoenician – Creator, Possessor

**Tien** – Female – Vietnamese – A fairy from Vietnamese mythology

**Sekhmet** – Female – Ancient Egyptian – She who is powerful

**Aiwaiwa** – Female – Hawaiian – Inexplicable, Mysterious, Marvelous

**Lisha** – Female – African – Full of mystery

**Airi** – Female – Japanese – Beloved Jasmine

**Cara** – Female – Gaelic – Friend (Abe paused at reading 'Gaelic' as the origin)

**Chandrakanta** – Female – Sanskrit – Beloved of the Moon; Moonstone

**Sarah-Maude **– Female – Hebrew – Princess

**Ugra** – Unisex – Sanskrit – Terrible; Powerful

**Adimu** – Female – Swahili – Unique, Rare, Scarce

**Anup**– Male – Sanskrit – Incomparable, unequalled; unique; pond (Hellboy cracked up at the last translation of the girl's twelfth name)

**Kakahi** – Unisex – Hawaiian – Unique, Outstanding, solitary

**Agilolf**– Male – Germanic – To be feared like the Wolf (this peeked Krauss's interest)

**Bhairavi** – Female – Sanskrit – Fear-Inspiring

**Hiwahiwa** – Unisex – Hawaiian – Precious, Beloved; Esteemed; Favorite

**Devakanta** – Male – Sanskrit – Beloved of the Gods

**Perdita**– Female – Latin – Lost (Hellboy perked up at the name and Liz frowned at the meaning)

After a moment of mastering the art of being flabbergasted, Manning cleared his throat. "Eighteen names?!" he roared, his face turning red as he bore down on Abe, who was just blinked at him. "Who has eighteen names?! What are we supposed to call her?! Ba'?!?! Or maybe BTSALACCS-MUAAKABHDP?!"

"_I_ have eighteen names," a voice answered, echoing through the halls. It was soft and had a silky-feeling sound to it, with a hint of amusement mixed in. "And _you_ may call me Kingdom."

The new agent had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This one is a bit short and I do apologize for that. I think I used up most of my muse on the First Chapter. But do not fear! I have plans for this story. Once again though, I own only my OCs, the plot, and my Awesome Sauce. And that penguin in the corner there. *points to said penguin*

Rate, Review, & Enjoy! :D

Everyone jumped, having not heard the lift come down. "Where are the suits?" Hellboy asked rudely. "Suits?" the girl looked at him confused. "He means, where are the men in suits that Washington always sends?" Liz confirmed, bouncing her son on her knee, having stolen Abe's seat when he jumped up in surprise. "Ah," the girl said, nodding. "I have no "suits". I am not from your Washington." Manning's face started turning red again as he dug into his trouser pocket and quickly consumed three stress relievers. The girl frowned at this.

"Then why are you here?!" he nearly shouted, causing her back up slightly in surprise. "Because your Washington does not like my destroying three and a half blocks whilst pursuing a _mara_ through their City of New York in plain sight," she said as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "So that's what happened," Hellboy muttered. They'd gone to investigate the scene only to find nothing. Just a giant crater stretching three and half blocks in all directions with no buildings in sight, just vegetation. They'd been unable to find an explanation on that one. They quickly moved to the library at the girl's request to be more comfortable.

"Amara?" Liz asked. "No," the girl said, shaking her head. "_Mara_; follower of Mara, chief tempter in Buddhist culture. _Mara_ are called and are frequently cited as a cause of disease or representations of mental obstructions," Abe read from one of the many books covering demons. "Precisely. They are also annoyingly intelligent creatures that delight in pestering me," she added with a nod toward Abe. Abe returned the book to its place as she sat down a comfy loveseat, only to find the twins peering at her intently.

She looked at both and smiled at them. Hellboy's daughter let out a shriek and kicked her father until he put her down so she could run at the newcomer. Hellboy's son smiled shyly and looked at his mother. Liz nodded and he immediately took off after his sister to tackle the girl. "Oh gods!" she exclaimed when both twins landed on her and knocked her down so that she was lying on the couch instead of sitting on it. Both swiftly sat her stomach, the boy a bit less hasty than his sister, and stared at her. "Hello," she said, still smiling.

"I am so sorry," Liz apologized. "They normally don't do that. They're only a year and half… They've never done that!" Just as she finished apologizing, her twins promptly set themselves on fire, wanting to show off. Liz let out a near scream and Manning did scream, causing everyone to look at him then back to the new girl. She was perfectly fine. "That's very impressive!" she praised, clapping her hands and lightly tickling both of them. They were soon a bunch of giggles.

"You're not on fire!" Hellboy said, his brain almost catching up to his mouth. "Why are you not on fire?" Abe looked at him. "Did you _want_ her to be on fire?" he asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow at his best friend. "Uh… No, but I mean… I thought she was going to go – you know!" he explained in a way that only he could. He looked at the girl playing with his kids and frowned a bit. "I don't like you," he said abruptly.

She looked over at him. "And that is perfectly fine," she responded. He glared at her and thus, the interrogation began. It like this:

Hellboy: Where are you from?

Everywhere

Hellboy: How old are you?

Older than You.

Hellboy: Who are you?

I believe I already told that.

Hellboy: Why are you fire-proof?

Why are you?

It carried on for about 20 minutes. Vague answers on her part and a growing frustration on his part led to Manning ordering everyone to bed (it was 10:00 pm so Liz didn't complain – her kids needed their sleep anyway). He then looked at the girl. "What'd you say your name was again?" "I said you may call me Kingdom," she replied with a smile. "… Fish Stick!" he yelled, looking for Abe. She frowned at this. "You shouldn't call them names," she scolded him. He looked down his nose at her. "I'll call them whatever I please. Including you, freak," he muttered that last part and told Abe to show her to her rooms.

She watched him leave and contemplated insulting him but decided that that may not be the best thing for tonight. She turned to Abe. "I don't like him," she told him bluntly. He blinked and stared at her. "Not everyone does," he replied, leading her down a series of twists and turns that he was certain she would never remember and worried a bit. "He is rude, chauvinistic, obviously sexist, oblivious to the real dangers in this world and the others, and I hope he chokes on something before I get to him first," she said, frowning. "That's… Here you are," he said. "I'll just leave you to get settled in then." He turned to leave. "Mr. Sapien," she said, causing him to pause. "Will you tell the others that in a few days I will have a gift for them? For being so nice and so very interesting? And that they might be surprised in the morning, so not to be alarmed?" She had a twinkle in her eyes and smile on her lips. He nodded, a bit curious. Before he could ask her what she meant, she bid him good night with a cheerful wave.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'm editing the beginning of this because some thing's have been explained and everything's okay now but I'm still going to leave this up. You must read. I compel you! *throws penguin*

I'll probably rewrite it but I don't know when. School's pretty complicated right now (because I was REALLY lazy last year and it all almost went to hell on me so I've no one to blame but myself). Chances are though, that I probably won't… continue it…

Also, after reviewing the plot that I had thought of, it did sound too mary-sue-ish/god-ish.

[Long] Plot summary: Proxy of the Gods arrives, tells main BPRD members that she can bring back their loved ones but it is going to very hard to do so and that since she must remain impartial so that it doesn't start a power struggle Up There, they must do the "fighting"—some of it physical and some psychological. She brings in trainers from other worlds (I was going to use Perfect World and eventually label the story as a cross-over) to help them. Main BPRD members are surprised when Nuada shows up. Proxy explains that since he was technically murdered, She (the Earth) choose to have him be reborn. Nuala, however, is stuck in her own personal "purgatory" because she did, in essence, kill herself even if it was for a good cause. Introduce trainers (would've explained them in the story). Main BPRD members (Hellboy) and Nuada bitch about it, and get their asses promptly handed to them on silver platters. Training time… blahhhh (I'm so enthusiastic, right?), history behind Proxy, lots of drama (because I **cannot function** when everything's got rainbows and sunshine in it—naawwrrrrr!), maybe eventual victory (probably not, I'll probably end up killing off someone because I'm extraordinarily sadistic like that), maybe eventual failure (because I haven't thought that far ahead :P).

I feel that I can tell you the plot summary (long, eh?) because it's vague enough that you won't know the twists and obviously **not finished** so you won't know the ending… [insert evil laughter here]. Hell, typing this makes me think I just might continue (after a rewrite—sorry!—of the first two chapters). I just would like your feedback. Also, if I DO rewrite the story (and I'll give ample time for response so don't worry), I will be _deleting_ the hell out of this so read and remember!

Alright, I'm going to go work on my history project… and Biology… And psychology… and Art… Ugghhh….

Kingdom

P.S.- I will totally be changing the name of the "main" character because it's just weird using my alias as hers even though I had a fairly good explanation as to why that was. If I rewrite.


End file.
